


-

by rwhe



Series: i need your love, i want your love [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: о пользе курения замолвите слово.





	-

Тихонько скрипит дверь, и на тесный открытый балкон втискивается Шань: невыспавшийся, с посеревшим от усталости лицом и красивыми замерзшими пальцами.

— Вот какого отопление до сих пор не включают?

Чэн не находит нужным что-либо ответить и хмыкает то ли в понимании, то ли из вежливости, чтобы не смущать Шаня молчанием. Так у них завелось: Шань обозначал свое присутствие не обязующей к разговору, легкой фразой, и если поначалу он делал это от незнания, куда рядом с Чэном себя деть, то вскоре это стало премилой традицией. Когда они оставались наедине, Чэн обязательно дожидался от Шаня спокойного, располагающего жеста (Шань вытряхивал пепельницу, коротко проводил пальцами по плечу, интересуясь чем-нибудь безобидным или прося что-нибудь подать), ласковой подначки (искрило в его глазах что-то по-доброму смешливое, когда Чэн посматривал на Шаня с любопытством, возможно, желая что-то сказать): «вовсе ты, оказывается, не страшный» и «буду рад, если захочешь со мной поговорить».

Влажно и свежо на улице, после дождя пахнет мокрой землей и вечерний холод поздней осени кусает открытые руки. Небо стелется бесцветием, деревья от ветра покачивают жухлой листвой, дома однотонно тоскуют, и среди всего этого Шань выделяется контрастом: слишком четко врезается в радужки насыщенными медью волосами, слишком темны разводы под его ресницами, слишком широко и светло улыбка растягивается на губах, когда Чэн просит разрешения закурить.

— Конечно, — отвечает; и с нежным любопытством поглядывает, как Чэн подносит сигарету ко рту, зажимает ее меж губ и как зажигалка только с третьей прокрутки колесика выплевывает синеватый язычок пламени. — У вас это семейное?

— Что?

— Умение пафосно курить.

Чэн фыркает, когда Шань прижимает к своим губам подушечки среднего и указательного пальцев, шумно вдыхает, закатывая глаза, и скрещивает ноги; вальяжно мажет кистью по воздуху. Вся его поза искрит наигранными бахвальством и томным изнеможением.

— Я-то думал, что сумел вытравить повадки аристократа.

— Гены не вытравишь.

Они переглядываются и замолкают. Шань шмыгает покрасневшим носом, разворачивается и наваливается устало на перила скрещенными руками. Чэн искоса рассматривает его профиль: у Шаня курносый веснушчатый нос, усталый изгиб острых губ, морщинки в уголках глаз; отросшие до середины шеи волосы слегка вились, редко расчесывались и закрывали уши. Чэн ловит себя на том, что будто бы любуется, и затягивается до першения в горле; Шань же, ничем не завлеченный, пялится на редких прохожих, чужие дома, припаркованные у подъездов машины.

Чэн мог бы даже влюбиться в него такого: грустного, помятого и вдыхающего запах его сигарет. Под порывом ветра Шань зябко передергивает плечами, натягивает рукава тонкого джемпера на пальцы и щурится слезящимися глазами. Чэн неспешно выдыхает дым и только потом говорит:

— Тебе холодно, сходи за курткой.

Шань оборачивается через плечо. Смотрит через балконную дверь на залитую оранжевым светом гостиную, вслушивается в приглушенные радостные голоса и морщит щеки.

— Не, терпимо.

Чэн откровенно тяжело переводит с Шаня взгляд на пятнами высохший асфальт и давит наполовину выкуренную сигарету в пепельнице. Отряхивает пальцы. С тихим стуком ставит пепельницу на кофейный столик, рядом с горшочком, из которого несмело выглядывает толстянка своими каплевидными пухлыми листьями, и просит:

— Жди.

А когда возвращается, Шань от скуки мурлычет себе под нос и не прячет глаза; Чэн протягивает ему свою куртку. Шань прянично-благодарно на него смотрит и тут же кутается, щелкнув собачкой под самым подбородком. Куртка оказывается длинной для него в рукавах и прикрывает даже бедра. Шань в ней кажется хрупким совсем, юным, как росточек, хотя давно уже не шестнадцатый год ему.

— Дай попробовать, — дергает он подбородком на полупустую пачку.

Чэн раскуривает для него сигарету и протягивает, зажав между большим и указательным; Шань несмело берет ее двумя руками (этот жест — нелепый, неумелый, но честный, кажется Чэну милым и правильным; теперь он не представляет, чтобы Шань мог взять сигарету как-то по-другому), прижимается к фильтру, глубоко вдыхает — и тут же заходится в сильном кашле. Чэн легко посмеивается, забирая из его пальцев недокуренную, когда Шань жадно глотает воду, так, что она стекает по подбородку тоненькими ручейками.

— Блядь, пиздец, как ты живешь.

Чэн, смотря прямо в его глаза, делает медленный, спокойный и глубокий вдох; с шумом выдыхает никотин в сторону. Шань в неверии на него смотрит, и Чэн шутливо-задиристо дергает бровями, чувствуя себя самым свободным.

Долго они так стоят, коротко переговариваясь и чувствуя, как умиротворенно им друг с другом в эти минуты; стоят до самого вечера, и непонятно, сколько прошло времени, но свет из комнаты делается насыщенным, а небо из серого, застеленного громадными густыми облаками — смутным и темным, без звезд. Шань еще пару раз прикуривает — от пальцев Чэна, намного терпеливее и не вдыхая в легкие; свободнее теперь с Чэном говорит, расспрашивает обо всем, кроме настоящего времени, а Чэн только с радостью ему поддается.

— Что меня всегда смущало, — поворачивает он голову к Шаню, который доверчиво прижался в его боку, — так это то, что такой, как Тянь, сумел найти такого, как ты.

— А что со мной не так?

— В том-то и дело, что все так: готовишь, стираешь, пуговицы пришиваешь, носки штопаешь…

— Стоп, — фыркает, — хватит. Идиотские шутки у вас тоже наследственное?

— Ладно-ладно, с пуговицами я погорячился.

— Я ведь и стукнуть могу.

— Если серьезно, как тебя угораздило?

— Не знаю, — Шань вздыхает полной грудью, врезается глазами в сердцевину придорожного фонаря, — честно, не знаю. Жалость, возможно. Или потому что он был ко мне добр — хотя, не секрет, пугал до чертиков этой добротой. Просто привязал меня к себе и сказал: «что хочешь делай, не отпущу». Вот и получилось так.

Когда переводит взгляд на темную листву и закрывает глаза, на внутренней стороне век пляшут одуванчики с паучьими длинными лапками.

— Это ведь впервые, когда мы с тобой по-человечески разговариваем?

— Похоже на то.

— Мне нравится.

— Мне тоже.

— Ого, даже так.

— Даже так.

— Здорово, — Шань глядит на него с приятной улыбкой, и Чэн не понимает, когда же орущий, злобный и вечно хмурый пацан успел взрасти понимание, нежность и будто бы свет души. — Признáюсь, ты мне жутким казался. Ходил весь такой мрачный, говорил о семейном бизнесе, все время Тяня куда-то забирал. А в итоге вот что скрывалось под этой маской: добрая, сердечная душа.

Чэн хочет отшутиться, но находит у Шаня в глазах прямоту и необъятное тепло, которого хватило бы на все промозглые ночи, и лишь с открытым смущенным сердцем смотрит на него в ответ.


End file.
